Luciérnagas
by Sebbyrella
Summary: Porque su amor vio finalmente la luz bajo una hermosa lluvia de estrellas durante una cálida noche de verano y las pequeñas luciérnagas eran testigos de ello. AxelXCelia


**¡Hola! Esta historia no ha sido planeada, es más, el proceso de escritura ha sido bastante espontáneo. xD **

**Además, estoy segura de que esta no os la esperáis, así que os dejo leerla ya. ;)**

Era una cálida noche de verano. La caravana se encontraba aparcada en la periferia del campestre sendero que deberían seguir recorriendo para poder regresar a la ciudad, estacionada de manera estratégica para que los vehículos pudieran circular con seguridad y no recibiesen ningún tipo de queja o multa por parte del cuerpo de policía que patrullaba los caminos cada noche.

Un pequeño y aparentemente poco profundo lago también se encontraba cercano a su paradero, provocando que decenas de luciérnagas adornasen el hermoso paisaje nocturno.

Tumbado boca arriba sobre el techo de la caravana se encontraba el recién reincorporado al equipo delantero de fuego, quien desde su posición tenía una amplia y hermosa vista del firmamento y de las múltiples constelaciones que se encontraban disueltas en él.

Según había oído decir a la entrenadora, esa velada tendría lugar una increíblemente bella lluvia de estrellas que hacía décadas que no podía avistarse desde ese punto terráqueo en el que residían, aunque ese año parecería ser aquella excepción que le permitiría disfrutar de tal espectáculo.

Una agradable brisa peinó ligeramente sus rubios cabellos, y provocó que el joven cerrase sus oscuros ojos con delicadeza, para así poder disfrutar plenamente de la placentera sensación de paz que tenía la posibilidad de respirar durante esos instantes.

Habían sido unos meses realmente duros, pero por fin su hermana se encontraba a salvo y ahora él podría centrarse en su labor como integrante del equipo; mas decidió no pensar demasiado en ello, pues también deseaba desconectar del mundo aunque fuera por una noche, lo cual fue la razón que le llevó a encontrarse sobre el techo de la caravana en esa cálida velada de verano.

Sus curiosos ojos se abrieron de golpe al oír cómo alguien salía de la furgoneta sobre la que se encontraba acostado, y parándose sobre sus codos dirigió su intrigada mirada hacia la causante de tal sobresalto.

La desconocida se sentó cómodamente sobre la hierba que adornaba el terreno, no demasiado lejos del vehículo, pero sí lo suficiente como para poder verse reflejada en aquel lago de aguas cristalinas rodeado de pequeñas luciérnagas.

El muchacho trató de averiguar quién era aquella misteriosa joven, pese a que resultaba realmente complicado debido a la escasez de luz presente en la lóbrega noche.

Sin embargo, sólo hizo falta que un pequeño animalito que rondaba por allí se acercase juguetón a la chica, haciéndola reír alegre al acariciarle y cogerlo en sus delgados brazos.

Esa risa llegó fugazmente a los oídos del joven delantero, esa hermosa carcajada que atravesó todos y cada de uno de los poros de su piel, esa risotada con la que había fantaseado cientos de veces durante su ausencia; ese bello sonido proveniente de la sonrisa más radiante que jamás haya tenido la oportunidad de avistar.

Se trataba de la risa de una de las gerentes del equipo, y por lo tanto de una de sus amigas más cercanas.

Era una chica preciosa, y aún recordaba la impotencia que sintió al verse obligado a dejar el equipo sin poder darle algún tipo de explicación, o sin tan siquiera poderse despedir de ella como era debido.

Le enorgullecía pensar que hubo un momento en el que ella confió en él, un breve período de tiempo en el que su bondadoso corazón se abrió a él, pero que acabó por cerrarse al ver que él parecía mostrarse con aquella impasible expresión que tanto le caracterizaba.

Si tan sólo hubiera sabido que él trataba de abrirse a ella, de la misma manera en la que ella había hecho con él.

El pequeño animal se alejó de la muchacha paulatinamente, moviéndose graciosamente entre las luciérnagas hasta desaparecer por los árboles y arbustos del terreno. La chica se despidió con su blanca mano, e instantes después la descansó sobre su regazo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia las finas aguas de aquel lago en el que podía verse reflejada toda su silueta.

Tenía una hermosa melena azulada que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros, la cual contrastaba maravillosamente con su pálida piel y sus rosados labios. El increíble cielo primaveral parecía envidiar la belleza de su mirada celestina, y su figura era digna de ser esculpida por los escultores más cualificados.

Qué decía, ningún escultor sería capaz de plasmar toda su belleza en un pedazo de mármol.

Realmente era una chica preciosa, una muchacha que había conseguido despertar un sentimiento completamente desconocido para él, y una joven que además de ser una de sus más íntimas confidentes era la hermana de su mejor amigo.

Esa chica respondía al nombre de Celia Hills, y había conseguido enamorar perdidamente al chico más imperturbable del equipo.

Aún no habían pasado más de cinco segundos de haberla reconocido que el joven delantero ya se había vuelto a tumbar sobre la furgoneta; sólo que esta vez más que meditar en silencio, trataba de buscar la calma en el oscuro cielo y en las decenas de constelaciones que lo adornaban. Notaba su corazón palpitar arrítmicamente, y cómo el calor que sentía dentro de sí se reflejaba abiertamente en sus morenas mejillas, que en ese instante adoptaron un intenso tono rosado que acabaría por provocar que al joven le subiera la fiebre de tanta emoción contenida.

Y esa misma exaltación fue la que provocó que el chico no se percatase de que, al volver a su posición inicial, pegó un golpe contra el techo de la caravana generando así un pequeño estruendo, que en circunstancias normales no habría sido apreciado por nadie; mas en el silencio de la noche cualquier susurro era audible, por lo que la muchacha se giró intrigada en busca del responsable de tal barahúnda.

La frente del joven se perló de un sudor frío al oír los pasos de la chica cada vez más cerca suya, por lo que se mantuvo inmóvil en su posición rogando a los cielos que la peliazul no notase su presencia.

-Axel, sé que estás ahí.

La muchacha adoptó una seria postura, con los brazos cruzados, a la vez que esperaba una respuesta por parte del chico.

Por su parte, el corazón del delantero parecía que iba a estallar debido a la elevada velocidad a la que latía. Decidió no responder inmediatamente, pues deseaba comprobar si la chica permanecería en esa misma posición al no escuchar algún tipo de contestación por su parte.

No obstante, la adolescente seguía esperando pacientemente a que el chico se proclamara.

-Bueno, pues si tú no bajas tendré que subir yo.

Tras ver que el muchacho no respondía, la chica se acercó a la superficie del vehículo y, habiendo encontrado la escalera que conducía a la cubierta de la furgoneta, se dispuso a escalar por ella hasta encontrarse con el delantero.

El adolescente quedó rígido frente a la presencia de la gerente, pues sentía la penetrante mirada de la ojiazul sobre él, y su creciente respiración delataría sus nervios en caso de que su postura no variase. Pero en ese momento no se sentía capaz de moverse, o tan siquiera de articular palabra alguna; pues estaba a escasos centímetros de aquella persona que tantos de sus sueños había protagonizado y tantas noches en vela había ocasionado.

-¿Has venido a ver la lluvia de estrellas?

La chica se dispuso a observar el hermoso cielo nocturno y las maravillosas constelaciones repartidas en él; al delantero le recordaban en cierto modo a las leves pecas que la chiquilla tenía repartidas por la zona de la nariz y las mejillas, sólo que las pecas del firmamento brillaban y se reflejaban en el precioso azul de los ojos de la adolescente.

Se sentó a la vera del muchacho, quien permanecía con su impasible expresión y aún sin responder a ninguna de las llamadas de la chiquilla.

La cálida brisa volvió a azotar levemente los rostros de ambos jóvenes, esta vez con algo más de intensidad, provocando que los finos cabellos de la muchacha ondearan libres al viento.

Ante tal imagen, el chico se percató de que su acompañante no vestía aquellas gafas que solía colocar sobre su abundante cabellera cada día, por lo que su frondosa melena le caía libremente sobre los hombros y su flequillo se encontraba abierto hacia ambos lados de su pálido rostro.

Qué hermosa era ella y qué mundano era él.

Qué valiente era ella y qué cobarde era él.

Ella lo era todo mientras que él no era nada.

-En parte, he venido a meditar.- El delantero habló por primera vez en la noche, aún tumbado de cara al oscuro cielo. Su tono sonaba relajado, pese a que la realidad era completamente opuesta; aunque no pudiera ser apreciado por la escasez de luz, su morena piel se encontraba perlada de un sudor frío fruto de los nervios y la inquietud de estar cerca de la chica.

Por su parte, la muchacha se encontraba gratamente sorprendida al ver que el joven respondía a sus palabras, y más asombrada quedó al comprobar que se había girado levemente para verla, lo que provocó que su corazón diera un pequeño e inesperado vuelco.

-Y, ¿qué meditabas?- La ojiazul cuestionó al muchacho, quien había devuelto su opaca mirada a las primeras estrellas fugaces que cruzaban el cielo nocturno. Ella también giró su postura hasta quedar recostada sobre el techo de la caravana, y así poder observar el baile que aquellos brillantes astros protagonizaban frente a ellos.

Su mirada azul se llenó de magia a medida que más y más estrellas aparecían y se perdían en el infinito; sus orbes adoptaron un hermoso brillo que a primera vista no habría sido percatado por nadie, mas él era de las escasas personas que habían tenido el privilegio de ver esa felicidad reflejada en sus ojos más de una ocasión.

Y eso les encantaba a ambos, por mucho que trataran de ocultarlo.

-Todo, en general; lo cambiado que está el equipo con las nuevas incorporaciones, mi hermana y el lío con la Academia Alius, los equipos Caos y Génesis… Pero sobre todo, hay algo que no consigo sacarme de la cabeza.- El joven hablaba paulatinamente mirando hacia el cielo, suspirando fuerte y sonoramente al finalizar su diálogo.

La chica le miró un tanto intrigada, como tratando de averiguar qué era eso que tanto atormentaba a su acompañante; pese a que en el fondo, sabía perfectamente de qué trataba ese tormento. Sintió cómo su corazón palpitaba un poco más deprisa que antes, y notó un leve calor recorriéndole todo el cuerpo en el momento en que el delantero se giró a mirarla a los ojos dulce pero seriamente.

-Tenemos que hablar, Celia.- Dijo el chico finalmente, a la vez que se incorporaba ágilmente para sentarse sobre sus rodillas, y así poder mirar a la peliazul de cara.

Por su parte, ella también decidió colocarse de manera que pudiese seguir contemplando la lluvia de estrellas aún estando de frente con el delantero.

-No hay nada de lo que hablar, Axel.- Cortó la menor, dirigiendo una mirada llena de frustración y obviedad al muchacho a la vez que rodaba sus azulados ojos.

El chico se acercó más a ella, y una vez estuvieron cara a cara decidió hablar en voz baja, como si no deseara que nadie les escuchase.

-Tenemos demasiadas cosas de las que hablar, y lo sabes.- Contestó a su cortante respuesta, utilizando un suave tono similar al que usaba cuando hablaba con su adorada hermana pequeña.

Ella le miró impasible, cruzando esta vez lo brazos y adoptando una desafiante pose, a la vez que dirigía una seria mirada hacia el mayor.

-¿Como qué, por ejemplo?- Preguntó la peliazul con algo de sorna, levantando ligeramente una de sus delgadas cejas y frunciendo sus carnosos labios en un acto de frustración.

-¿Qué somos tú y yo, Celia?- Cuestionó el delantero suavemente, mirando a la chica a los ojos.

Por mucho que hubiera tratado de ocultar aquella conversación con la chiquilla, sentía la necesidad de hablar acerca de ese tema que tanto les afectaba a ambos, y que tanto tiempo habían evadido por miedo a la respuesta que pudieran obtener por parte del otro.

-Tú y yo no somos nada, lo sabes perfectamente.- Respondió secamente la muchacha, quien giró su rostro hacia otro lado tratando de evadirse de la penetrante mirada que el chico había establecido sobre ella.

Le dolía recordar el momento en que se preguntó lo mismo hacía meses, y ella misma se respondía al ver el impasible comportamiento del chico, y la manera en que parecía ignorar los sentimientos que había cultivado alrededor de su persona; y ahí lo tenía, preguntándole aquella existencial duda cuya respuesta era tan simple como dolorosa para ella.

Porque ella le adoraba y le quería con todo su ser; en cambio, él la veía como la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo y como una buena amiga en la que poder confiar.

Pero ella quería más, y se había resignado a él para mantener intacto el poco orgullo que todavía le quedaba.

-¿Y por qué seguimos sin serlo?- Preguntó curiosa y paulatinamente el muchacho, mirando fijamente a la chiquilla a los ojos, acercando aún más su rostro al de la rígida joven, cuyo rostro comenzaba a mostrar la batalla de emociones que se desataba en su interior.

Porque su corazón quería quererle y su cerebro mantener el poco orgullo que le quedaba sin quebrantar.

El muchacho terminó de juntar su frente con la de la chica, quien permanecía inmóvil; mas su agitada respiración delataba que no le desagradaba en lo absoluto ese contacto.

Permaneció así unos instantes, hasta que la menor levantó levemente su mirada azulada hacia la de su compañero, quien observaba maravillado el hermoso brillo que aún se intensificaba más en los ojos de la chiquilla.

Las estrellas seguían danzando sobre la pareja de jóvenes, cada una a su ritmo particular; algunos astros aparecían y desaparecían en el tiempo en que uno recorría el bello firmamento.

Y al mismo tiempo que las hermosas luces adornaban la cálida velada de verano, ambos chiquillos seguían perdidos el uno en el otro, fascinados por la magia que cada una se sus miradas transmitía; intrigados por el origen de aquella presión en el pecho y la causa de que sus manos temblasen sin control al estar cerca el uno del otro. Deseosos de descubrir qué era ese sentimiento que tan confundidos les tenía.

Un suave roce de labios desató una particular lluvia de estrellas en su interior, y las famosas mariposas adoptaron la forma de pequeñas y centelleantes luciérnagas que revoloteaban en su interior.

El chico llevó una de sus manos al pálido rostro de la muchacha, acariciando la fina piel de sus sonrojadas mejillas y besando sus labios intensamente, con sentimiento y amor.

La joven rodeó el cuello del rubio con ambas manos, realizando rutas imaginarias que unían los pequeños lunares de la piel del chico, tratando de alargar ese mágico momento todo y cuánto pudiera.

Porque en ese momento eran él y ella, que aún no sabían qué eran o qué sentían con claridad, pero sí que tenían la certeza de que habían descubierto el más puro de los sentimientos y lo único que querían era seguir desnudando cada uno de los secretos que rodeaban a esa maravillosa sensación que sentían cuando estaban juntos.

Porque su amor vio finalmente la luz bajo una hermosa lluvia de estrellas durante una cálida noche de verano y las pequeñas luciérnagas eran testigos de ello.

**¡Se acabó! Pues, sinceramente espero que os haya gustado. ;) **

**Pronto subiré más historias, así que tan sólo pido algo de paciencia. xD**

**¡Hasta la próxima, chicos!**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5.**


End file.
